It stands to reason that when using a hand tool, there must be a portion of the tool, a grip, for the user to grasp with the user's hand. Designs for grips vary according to the type of tool, preferences of the user, additional functionality, etc. In more modern times, ergonomics, the science of how the human body interacts with and uses its surroundings, including tools, has become of utmost importance. Proper ergonomic design has been shown to reduce injuries from repetitive motion. This science includes any interaction of human and tool, and would include a hand with a grip.
Many tools and sporting equipment, such as rackets and paddles for various sports, are notoriously non-ergonomic. Usually these grips, or handles, are no more than a stick extending from the wired frame. The handle is generally made of planar sides with no accommodation for the natural gaps formed in a user's hands. As a result, players of these sports tend to over compensate by gripping the handle around the index finger and thumb with too much force (FIGS. 2 and 3), leading to repetitive strain injuries such as tennis or golfer's elbow. The handle construction described is not limited to rackets, as similar construction is found on baseball bats and golf clubs (which tend to be conical), and many other tools.
The present invention is a modular grip enhancement system which endeavors to properly support a user's hand anatomy and prevent the excessive gripping pressure caused by planar or conical handles or grips. The modular grip enhancement system is applicable to any type of handle or grip and is customizable for the hand geometry of the user and the geometry of the grip.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the modular grip enhancement system of the present invention allows for more dynamic ergonomic interaction between user and grip areas along multiple axes, while being modifiable to accommodate the various and size of hand and handle grip style by the user.